El Infierno de Rei
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Una mujer caballero de la Tercera Cruzada, que intenta alcanzar a su amado Endymion y liberar su alma de la reina infernal. En su búsqueda, Rei tendrá que luchar contra entidades demoníacas y monstruosas a través de los 9 círculos infernales, enfrentándose también contra sus propios pecados y crímenes de guerra para poder salvar a Endymion. Adaptación del juego Dante's Inferno.
1. Chapter 1

**El Infierno de Rei**

 **Prólogo**

Tras el fracaso de la Segunda Cruzada, la dinastía Zengida controló una Siria unida y comprometida con los gobernantes de Egipto, que finalmente dio lugar a la unificación de las fuerzas egipcias y sirias bajo el mando de Jedite, que los empleó para reducir la presencia cristiana en Tierra Santa y tomar Jerusalén en 1187.

Estimulados por su celo religioso, los reyes de Inglaterra y Francia pusieron fin a su conflicto para llevar a cabo una nueva Cruzada, ante la muerte del rey de Inglaterra en 1189, Andrew Corazón de León asume el trono inglés y se dispone a dirigir la Cruzada.

La Tercera Cruzada, también conocida como la Cruzada de los Reyes, era un intento de los líderes europeos para reconquistar la Tierra Santa de Manos de Jedah ad-Din Yusuf, conocido como Jedite.

En el año 1191, los Caballeros europeos de la Tercera Cruzada tomaron la ciudad de Acre, a 45 kilómetros de Jerusalén.

Uno de esos Caballeros era una mujer italiana nacida en Florencia proveniente de una importante familia, su nombre era Rei Alhieri, poseedora de una extraordinaria belleza y muy aguerrida y diestra para el combate.

Rei había partido a luchar en la Cruzada, dejando a su prometido Endymion Portinari en su ciudad natal bajo la promesa de casarse y formar una familia cuando ella regresara de la guerra, él era un médico hijo de una familia rica e importante, de quien se había enamorado cuando era una adolescente.

Bajo las órdenes del Rey Andrew, aproximadamente 3000 prisioneros civiles fueron capturados y utilizados como rescate de una reliquia sagrada robada por Jedite.

A medida que transcurría el sofocante verano, Jedite se atrincheraba cada vez más y se negaba a negociar.

La frustración de Andrew era cada vez mayor y permanecía indeciso ante la idea de atacar Jerusalén.

El destino de los prisioneros inocentes pendía de un hilo…


	2. Luchando Contra la Muerte

**Capítulo 1**

 **Lucha Contra la Muerte**

A mitad de camino, ella se encontraba en un bosque oscuro porque de su ruta correcta se había desviado. La persona en cuestión, una mujer joven de larga cabellera negra atada, ojos púrpuras y con uniforme que daba entender que se trataba de una guerrera que había ido a pelear a las Cruzadas, se hallaba sentada frente a una fogata despojada de la parte superior de la ropa… cociéndose con aguja e hilo un enorme crucifijo rojo que parecía ser de tela con diversos dibujos, directamente sobre su piel desnuda.

Ella ponía una expresión de dolor en el rostro y gritaba al mismo tiempo que daba la última puntada, respiraba trabajosamente y la mujer ni miraba su obra terminada: la Cruz de tela se fijaba cosida sobre su torso. El mástil vertical recorría desde la finalización de la garganta, recorría sus pechos y todo su abdomen hasta perderse debajo de la parte inferior de su armadura, por su parte, el mástil horizontal se curvaba cubriendo sus voluptuosos senos, llegaba hasta ambos hombros y se prolongaba por ambos brazos enroscándose alrededor de estos, hasta llegar a las muñecas.

Mientras un poquito se sangre escapaba en cada puntada y la piel de la guerrera Cruzada mostraba abundante sudoración, uno de los dibujos del mástil horizontal parecía cobrar movimiento propio en el ínterin que aquel, se reproducía en la mente de ella a través de un recuerdo.

 _La batalla entre los soldados Cruzados y los musulmanes arreciaba y la mujer de penetrantes ojos púrpuras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo de la Ciudadela de Acre, en búsqueda de un arma de las tantas que se encontraban colgadas sobre un pared. A ambos lados de aquellas, muchos prisioneros encerrados miraban caminar a la mujer algunos con miedo y otros con desprecio._

 _\- ¿¡Qué clase de persona encierra mujeres indefensas!? ¡Llegará el Día del Juicio, Cruzada! – exclamaba una mujer a la guerrera de mirada fiera que tomaba una enorme hacha en sus manos_

 _\- ¡Mi familia! ¡Mis hijos! ¡Todos muertos! – gritaba otro prisionero de edad madura, lleno de desesperación, pero la soldado los ignoraba y con arma en manos, se prestaba a salir al campo de batalla_

 _A paso ligero se dirigió afuera, al patio en donde la guerra recrudecía, una zona costera que dejaba ver el sol poniéndose en el horizonte además de los barcos con insignias de los Cruzados sobre las aguas del Mar Mediterráneo._

 _Ella blandía el arma al mismo tiempo que con la misma hería y mataba a los soldados musulmanes que la rodeaban, la lluvia de rocas de fuego caía incesantemente proveniente de los barcos Cruzados y la mujer Caballero estaba en inferioridad numérica pero esta se movía con agilidad a fin de evitar los ataques y abatir a los enemigos, a pesar de ser 10 contra ella sola. Más y más enemigos aparecían corriendo desde los alrededores pero la de ojos púrpuras no se cansaba, con mucha habilidad manejaba el hacha con largo mango y conseguía vencerlos a uno por uno._

 _La mujer jadeaba trabajosamente una vez que los derrotó a todos pero no tuvo tiempo de relajarse ya que, pudo ver cómo un barco en llamas que juzgó enemigo, se estrellaba e incrustaba contra el muelle rocoso en donde ella estaba peleando. Contempló el panorama y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que podía aprovechar los restos de la nave para llegar hasta otra parte del sitio que estaba a su izquierda y algo alta, a la que hasta recién_ _no podía llegar_ _._

 _Así que eso hizo, corrió de prisa y saltó sobre la cubierta de madera hasta llegar al otro lado, gracias a un salto y ayudándose con ambas manos, trepó el borde de la roca de la que estaba hecha la pared y el suelo de dicho sector al igual que el resto del patio del castillo. Rápidamente se dirigió a un corredor que la depositó en otra zona rodeada de entradas con la parte superior en forma puntiaguda, ella detuvo su marcha y observó aquellas, aparte de unas escaleras a la izquierda de donde estaba._

 _Pero de repente sintió una fuerte puntada en su espalda la cual le dolía mucho, la guerrera no lo había notado pero un enemigo que se había percatado de su llegada, estaba escondido detrás de una de las entradas del pasillo lateral del patio y cuando vio a la Cruzada, se acercó sigilosamente y le clavó una daga en la parte expuesta de su armadura. La soldado soltó su arma e intentó sin éxito quitarse el cuchillo mientras que quien la atacó se alejaba y la vista se le tornaba borrosa, las fuerzas la abandonaban y por tal motivo, cayó de rodillas al suelo al mismo tiempo que una humareda densa y negra se formaba frente a sí. De la misma, emergía una figura encapuchada de negro con una larga hoz en una mano, la capucha negra no permitía contemplar su rostro pero la Cruzada supo enseguida de quién se trataba…_

 _\- Rei, tu destino está decidido… la condenación eterna por tus pecados – le dijo la figura mientras le apuntaba con una mano que era solo huesos y todo alrededor se partía, se quebraba y algo parecido a un fuerte viento se arremolinaba en la zona_

 _\- ¡No es posible, el obispo nos lo prometió! – exclamó la mujer perpleja abriendo grande los ojos_

 _\- Vamos, ven hacia la eternidad… pronto te reunirás con todos aquellos a los que destruiste, con todas las almas que has condenado – contestó el ser impasible con su cavernosa voz, al mismo tiempo que el suelo y las paredes se rompían y sus pedazos desaparecían_

 _\- No permitiré que mis pecados condenen a mis seres queridos – respondió desafiante Rei tomando su arma del piso, volviendo a ponerse de pie y logrando quitarse la daga de la espalda luego de algo de esfuerzo – Encontraré mi redención – añadió_

 _\- Mortal… eres mía – dijo el encapuchado tomando su Hoz con ambas manos y poniéndose en guardia_

 _Cuando Rei miró a su alrededor, todo el cielo estaba ennegrecido y del suelo en donde estaba parada solo quedaba un enorme trozo que flotaba en el vacío, en la nada hecha de nubes negras, alrededor también flotaban los grandes trozos de las paredes del patio al que había llegado antes y a lo lejos, podía vislumbrarse un punto luminoso al cual se acercaban paulatinamente._

 _El encapuchado, que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que la Muerte misma, pareció teletransportarse para aparecer detrás de la Cruzada, revoleando la enrome hoz._

 _Extrañamente ya no sentía el dolor en la espalda y sí, estaba perfectamente bien con fuerzas para pelear._

 _De hecho, la mujer fue rápida para reaccionar y evitó el ataque rodando con agilidad, la cual necesitaría mucho ya que el arma del encapuchado poseía un mango muy largo y por ende, la mantenía a una cierta distancia de él, sin poder acercarse._

 _Entonces, Rei estaba obligada a cubrirse con su lanza en forma de hacha y ser muy rápida para esquivar los tajos de aquella hoz y aprovechar cualquier pequeña brecha que la Muerte dejara, mientras preparara su siguiente ataque._

 _De esa forma, la mujer Caballero conseguía bloquear los ataques enemigos gracias al mango de su arma y cada vez que podía, contraatacaba con fiereza ante la menor oportunidad que se le presentara._

 _Así se desarrolló le pelea, con la Muerte teletransportándose buscando tomar desprevenida a la de ojos púrpuras pero ella siempre era ágil para escapar, aunque en un momento determinado, logró atraparla con su Hoz y levantarla con una sola mano como si de un muñequito se tratara._

 _\- ¿¡Como osas resistirte, mortal!? – exclamó airado el encapuchado mientras Rei pataleaba y luchaba por liberarse, cosa que logró agarrando su arma y enterrando la hoja en la cabeza de aquel_

 _La Muerte se retorcía de dolor y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo pero se puso rápidamente de pie a fin de aguardar el siguiente ataque. De hecho su adversario revoleaba la hoz y levantaba una humareda negra y densa que no permitía ver la trayectoria de la filosa guadaña._

 _La Caballero sintió cómo aquella pasó a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo mientras rodaba hacia atrás, ni bien el humo se disipó, retomó la misma estrategia que llevaba realizando._

 _\- Te llevaré conmigo al inframundo – le decía la Muerte mientras se teletrasportaba y contraatacaba_

 _Luego de un rato, el de negro volvió a lograr atrapar a Rei y mientras la sostenía con una mano igual que antes, le aseguraba que no podía ganar. Pero Rei, igualmente pudo enterrar el hacha en la cabeza de la Muerte y saltar hacia atrás para escapar de sus garras._

 _En esta ocasión, quien portaba la hoz se teletransportaba todo el tiempo buscando atacar a la Cruzada cuerpo a cuerpo, asestando puntadas con el filo de su arma. Pero la de ojos amatista conseguía cubrirse o esquivarlos._

 _\- ¡Tu alma es mía! Nadie puede burlar a la Muerte – gritaba el huesudo encapuchado blandiendo la hoz_

 _La mujer lo ignoró y continuó atacando fieramente aun recibiendo algunas heridas, pero lograba alcanzar el cuerpo del adversario en numerosas ocasiones hasta que logró hacer que aquel quedara aturdido y de rodillas en el suelo._

 _De un tajo con su hacha, Rei consiguió arrancarle la hoz a la Muerte y hacerse con el arma y sin perder tiempo, cargó contra el huesudo para atravesarlo con la hoja y de un ágil movimiento, lanzarle hacia atrás._

 _El de negro se levantó aturdido y ya desarmado, vio como la Cruzada corría hacia él lo que le hacía suplicarle que se detuviera, pero ella sin hacerle caso atacó con la hoz sin piedad hiriéndole en gran manera una y otra vez, hasta que consiguió enterrarle la hoja en medio del pecho y levantarlo en el aire. Luego de unos segundos, con otro movimiento lo arrojó contra el piso para a continuación correr hacia la Muerte y volver a clavarle la guadaña en la cabeza, en esa ocasión no la quitó sino que la empujó más hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas a fin de partir en dos el cuerpo de la Muerte, hecho que concretó en medio de los alaridos agonizantes de aquella mientras las mitades desaparecían en medio de una humareda negra._

 _Un par de segundos después todo se iluminó con una brillante luz que la encandiló y cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró de nuevo en el mismo patio de antes y para su sorpresa, estaba curada de la herida en la espalda además de sentirse sana físicamente._

 **Florencia, Italia.**

Rei de esa forma acabó de recordar cómo había vencido a la Muerte misma y contemplaba la hoz que antes fuera de aquella, su largo mango tenía forma de columna vertebral y la guadaña era retráctil, podía ponerse en forma de lanza u horizontal gracias a un engranaje en forma de calavera que poseía en el extremo superior.

Ya se había hecho de día y la Cruzada cabalgaba mientras en su espalda cargaba la hoz en la funda que antes usara para su espada.

\- _El obispo dijo que nuestra causa era santa… pero santo era lo contrario a lo que hacíamos tras 3 años de frío y abominable odio en el que esa guerra salvaje se levantaba, comencé a anhelar el calor de mi fiel Endymion para tener la oportunidad de redimirme, de empezar de nuevo –_ pensaba ella para sí misma mientras cabalgaba en dirección a su hogar, al cual llegó luego de un rato

Todo estaba en un absoluto silencio y la Caballero caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, al abrir esta el chirrido fue el único sonido que se oyó en el lugar.

Apenas miró al interior de la casa en la que vivía con su padre, Rei notó que algo no marchaba bien.

El sitio estaba destrozado y el cadáver de su padre tirado en el piso con un enorme crucifijo de oro clavado en un ojo, dicho objeto lucía una piedrita verde en el centro.

\- No… ¡no! – exclamó la mujer angustiada acercándose al cuerpo e hincándose delante de este, para hacer la señal de la cruz a modo de pésame

Sin pérdida de tiempo, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa y salió por la puerta que la llevó de nuevo al exterior, luego de pasear sus ojos por unos segundos, con aquellos contemplo el horror… sobre un camino de tierra que salía de la entrada, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de un joven con una espada clavada en el abdomen.

Rei caminó perpleja y shokeada en dirección al cadáver y llegando frente a él, dejó caer en el suelo la hoz y se arrodilló al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llorar.

Mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos la boca del muchacho muerto, pudo ver salir de esta una especie de humo blanco que pocos segundos después, tomó la forma del mismo joven que yacía sin vida.

\- ¿Endymion? – preguntó la de ojos violetas con una mezcla de sorpresa y expectativa al observar a la figura humana frente a ella, la cual tenía aspecto etéreo

\- Le dije que vendrías a por mí – respondió la aparición mirando con seriedad a la mujer

Aquella figura fantasmal se trataba del alma del muchacho que dejaba su cuerpo y se disponía a dirigirse hacia la eternidad, pero ni bien terminó de hablar, desde unos matorrales cercanos se acercó algo parecido a un humo negro en forma serpenteante, arrastrándose por el suelo como si fuera víbora.

La humareda se dirigió directo al alma de Endymion y se interpuso entre esta y Rei, rodeó el cuerpo y se materializó tomando forma de una silueta femenina que abrazó al muchacho desde atrás.

\- ¡Endymion! – exclamó la Cruzada estirando en vano un brazo hacia quien fuera su prometido

\- Debo ir con ella, mi amor… dí mi palabra – respondió el de cabello negro con angustia

Acto seguido, la sombra se alejó con suma rapidez de allí arrastrando consigo al alma de Endymion y un segundo más tarde, desaparecieron de la vista de Rei rumbo al bosque frente a la misma.

\- ¡Endymion! – gritó angustiada la mujer sumamente shokeada, volviendo a tomar la hoz con sus manos

Al otro lado del bosque, se encontraba una pequeña colina sobre la que se erigía la iglesia del pueblo hacia la que ella pudo notar que se dirigieron las dos figuras fantasmales. Delante de donde estaba parada Rei y antes de llegar al bosque, se encontraba un pequeño cementerio y en sus tumbas, se produjeron pequeñas explosiones al mismo tiempo que el cielo se nublaba rápidamente y de la tierra emergían esqueletos mostruosos armados con espadas que la atacaron.

Pero la Caballero, haciendo uso de la hoz conseguía eliminarlos exitosamente a uno por uno, la lucha no era fácil ya que a medida que los iba derrotando, emergían otros monstruos panzones pero terriblemente flacos, casi esqueléticos que también la agredieron. Así que haciendo uso de su habilidad, la guerrera clavaba con la guadaña a algunos de ellos y los lanzaba contra otros además de atacar con certeros tajos, hasta que se deshizo de todos.

Con mirada fiera, Rei observó el camino en medio del bosque y por el mismo corrió sin pérdida de tiempo a fin de cruzarlo y llegar hasta la iglesia.

El cielo estaba abarrotado de nubes negras y los relámpagos lo inundaban, pero ella ignoró eso y de una patada abrió la puerta de entrada. El salón estaba vacío y nada había a excepción de tres enormes crucifijos de madera y un altar de pierda en el fondo, sobre el cual yacía el alma de Endymion sin ropa, forcejeando sin éxito para intentar liberarse.

Rei corrió rápidamente hacia él y al llegar frente al alma de su prometido, este la miró con desesperación en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué Rei? ¿Por qué has roto tu promesa? – preguntó angustiado él

\- No lo entiendo… - fue lo que respondió la Cruzada al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de su amado se despegaba de la piedra y empezaba a flotar en el aire, como siendo arrastrado hacia arriba por algo, hasta desaparecer

Ella llena de desconcierto, sacó de una de las fundas laterales de la parte baja de su armadura, la Cruz de oro que había sacado del ojo de su padre y la colocó sobre el altar.

\- La bestia ha vuelto a mí, ayúdame antes de que el pulso y las venas se estremezcan – dijo Rei, como orando

Ni bien terminó de hablar, una fuerte punzada en medio de sus pechos hizo su aparición y el dibujo del centro del crucifijo de tela, pareció cobrar movimiento y los recuerdos correspondientes al mismo, vinieron a la mente de ella.

 _Endymion y Rei estaban de rodillas totalmente desnudos y abrazados sobre una cama en una habitación, él sostenía una Cruz de oro en una mano al mismo tiempo que ella hablaba en voz alta._

 _\- Por todos los santos… quiero renunciar a todos los placeres de la carne hasta que regrese de esta insigne Cruzada._

 _\- Me entregue a ti, porque sabía que permanecerías fiel a tu amor – respondía el de ojos azules, mientras le entregaba la Cruz a ella y comenzaban a besarse_

 _Luego de esto, la vista cambió rápidamente a una enorme iglesia, delante de la entrada estaba de pie un hombre maduro con ropas que daban a entender que era una autoridad religiosa y a sus pies, una pequeña escalinata bajaba hasta llegar a un patio en donde se encontraba un numeroso grupo de soldados que marcharían rumbo a la Cruzada hacia Israel, entre los que estaba Rei atenta oyendo lo que el sacerdote católico vociferaba._

 _\- ¡Mercenarios de Florencia! Como recompensa por portar la Cruz y recuperar la Tierra Santa, ¡Vuestro Inmaculado Padre por esto, os absuelve de todos vuestros pecados!._

El recuerdo terminaba y la tierra frente a sí, se abría enormemente derrumbando el altar y toda la pared delante de ella, la cual cayó a un enorme barranco del que emergía abundante humo y luz anaranjada que evidenciaba la presencia de fuego. De la fosa salió un grupo de criaturas horribles con alas de murciélago que cargaron contra Rei.

Ella se defendió con la hoz pero los monstruos alados eran muy veloces y no los podía herir, entonces observó que la pierda del crucifijo de oro que había alcanzado a tomar antes de que el altar se derrumbara, brillaba incesantemente. Sorprendida y con curiosidad dirigió la cara frontal del objeto hacia sus atacantes y numerosos rayos de luz en forma de Cruz salieron disparados e impactaron a algunos monstruos, pudiendo herirlos.

Dicha operación repitió hasta que los eliminó a todos, pero no tuvo tiempo de relajarse ya que el suelo se estaba derrumbando y más enemigos como los que habían aparecido en el cementerio, salían de debajo de aquel y cargaban contra ella. Con rudeza y furia, la Cruzada los atacaba sin piedad con hábiles y certeros movimientos mediante la hoz y los iba abatiendo al mismo tiempo que el suelo seguía derrumbándose y más criaturas aladas salían y le disparaban fuego por sus colas que parecían de escorpión, sin embargo la mujer las eliminó de igual forma que hiciera antes, con el crucifijo.

El derrumbe continuó y debajo de los restos del piso, solo se observaba el profundo precipicio lleno de humo y fuego pero afortunadamente para Rei, una de las cruces laterales que aún estaban en pie, se cayó y sirvió de puente entre donde ella se encontraba y la otra parte más alta de la iglesia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la de cabello ébano corrió de prisa por el largo mástil vertical hasta cruzarlo, justo a tiempo antes de que aquella también se derrumbara y cayera al vacío.

La Caballero fue a dar a un pequeño compartimiento con algunas tablas de madera apoyadas sobre las paredes resquebrajadas, a su izquierda estaba un profundo hueco con unas largas escaleras que se apresuró en usar para bajar.

La pared y las escaleras se interrumpieron hasta llegar sobre una larga y oscura galería subterránea, con una hilera de sarcófagos en las paredes evidenciando que se trataba de catacumbas, que eran una especie de cementerio. Había unos dos metros de caída desde la terminación de la escalera hasta el piso de roca bajo ella, así que decidió soltarse y dejarse caer sobre aquel.

Frente a sus ojos pudo ver una curva hacia la derecha pero ni bien se enderezó del suelo, de los sarcófagos salían las mismas criaturas de antes, armadas con espadas.

\- ¡No importa cuántos vengan contra mí, yo pasaré sobre todos ustedes! – exclamó la de pupilas amatista con valentía poniéndose en guardia

Apenas terminó de hablar, ella corrió hacia los enemigos que la atacaban y contraatacó con su guadaña en el ínterin que esquivaba los ataques con espadas aunque no sin poder evitar recibir algunos rasguños ya que estaban saliendo demasiados. Una vez que consiguió acabar con todos, corrió y tomó la curva a la derecha para continuar por otro pasillo recto que se interrumpió abruptamente.

El camino estaba derrumbado y ella ya no podía continuar por allí porque el otro lado estaba muy lejos y no había de dónde agarrarse para columpiarse, Rei miró que debajo había un cuarto circular con más sarcófagos. No lo pensó demasiado y decidió tomar la única opción que tenía que era la de saltar hacia aquella zona.

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para observar otro corredor largo y oscuro, mas no tuvo tiempo ni de avanzar un paso, que unos enormes restos de madera prendidos fuego cayeron y bloquearon el acceso a aquel.

Rei se sorprendió al notar que de las llamas salía una silueta trasparente hecha solo de fuego, entonces preparó su arma de nuevo y atacó a la figura que se acercaba pero, la guadaña solo la atravesaba sin hacerle ningún daño sin importar cuántas veces la atacara.

En cambio aquella aparición sí podía atacarla y herirla a ella, por lo que luego de recibir un corte, tuvo que esquivar sus demás ataques. Luego de un par de segundos se le ocurrió la idea de usar el crucifijo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho contra los monstruos alados, su presentimiento se cumplió, los rayos de luz consiguieron solidificar e inmovilizar a la criatura la cual era parecida a las de antes con espadas, entonces aprovechó ese instante para atacarla y eliminarla.

Mas no tuvo tiempo de relajarse porque del fuego salió otra igual a la que acababa de vencer, pero en esta ocasión Rei ya supo qué hacer y la derrotó sin problemas, lo mismo con las siguientes 4 criaturas que salieron.

Al mismo tiempo que combatía a los monstruos de fuego con la Cruz dorada, ella se valía de la hoz para romper los restos de madera y así abrirse paso. Acto seguido, la de cabello ébano avanzó velozmente por dicho pasillo aunque su paso se vio lentificado por nuevos monstruos con espadas que salieron del suelo de piedra, así que no tuvo otra opción más que acabar con ellos para poder seguir avanzando.

Al conseguirlo, continuó corriendo hasta que el corredor se interrumpió al llegar a una curva de noventa grados hacia la izquierda. La guerrera observó hacia dicha dirección y contempló un camino en forma de desfiladero que daba a otro enorme cuarto que le llamó la atención. Era también de forma redondeada y de piedra pero había tres detalles importantes, primero que estaba mucho más abajo que el anterior, segundo que a la derecha de este se encontraba un profundo barranco que evidenciaba fuego y humo en el fondo y tercero, frente a sus ojos había un enorme portón con extrañas inscripciones talladas, pero desde allí no podía distinguir bien qué era porque la escasa luz que daban las antorchas de los muros no lo permitían.

De modo que Rei corrió por el desfiladero hasta llegar a la finalización del mismo y notó que en el borde sobresalía una larga columna de roca por la que podía descender para poder llegar hasta abajo. Eso hizo hasta que consiguió alcanzar la enorme habitación, que al contemplarla mejor más bien se trataba de una gran caverna subterránea; entonces alerta y con su mano derecha sosteniendo la hoz en su espalda, caminó en dirección al gran portón.

Pero al llegar frente al mismo no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a contemplar qué tipo de grabados poseía ya que frente a sus ojos, apareció de repente una figura fantasmal de una alta mujer de largo pelo verdoso oscuro y piel morena que observó a la Caballero seriamente.

\- Ten piedad de mí, seas lo que seas – dijo Rei acercándose a la figura femenina

\- Un caballero llamó, le imploré que dispusiera de mí – respondió ella

\- ¿Endymion? – indagó Rei abriendo grande los ojos

\- Él me dijo "temo que ella se haya descarriado" y me pidió que te ayudara para que puedas llegar hasta él, me aclaró que era Endymion y que cuando por fin se reúna con el Señor, me alabaría ante Él – recordó la mujer

– Pero… quién eres ¿Sombra o humana viva? – preguntó inmediatamente

\- Humana no soy, mas humana fui... viví bajo Augusto en tiempos de dioses falsos y embusteros – dijo la figura fantasmal

\- ¿No eres Setsuna, gloria de los poetas? ¿La que escribió "El Tesoro de Roma"? – indagó sorprendida la mujer Caballero

\- ¿Por qué buscas infortunios, Rei? No es el Señor quien te ha traído este destino.

\- Solo busco a mi amado Endymion y nada más, pero ¿Cómo conseguiré abrir estos malditos portones? – preguntó desconcertada alzando su vista

\- ¿Has perdido tu fe en Dios? Mujer… ¿Tanto se ha oscurecido la senda? – respondió la Poetisa

\- Te lo suplico, ¡Dame fuerza! Yo lo liberaré de su destino sea cual sea el precio – aseguró decididamente la Cruzada, antes de que Setsuna desapareciera de su vista

Primeramente, Rei intentó sin éxito abrir el portón con sus manos, aquel no se movió ni un milímetro.

\- Oh, Padre del Cielo… si un alma ha de salvarse, que sea la de Endymion – oró la de cabello ébano con los ojos cerrados

Acto seguido, sacó su hoz y clavó la guadaña en medio de ambas mitades de la puerta e hizo fuerza para hundirla y en esta ocasión, aquella se resquebrajó y se abrió sola.

Rei avanzó corriendo hasta llegar al borde de una especie de acantilado, ante sus pupilas amatistas se encontraba un oscuro y enorme barranco del que subía humo el cual era demasiado y no dejaba ver el fondo.

Varios destellos naranja de allí más los muchos cuerpos humanos cayendo entre gritos de desesperación le terminaron de confirmar qué puerta era la que acababa de cruzar.

\- Las almas de los condenados… - murmuró Rei impresionada

A continuación, la muchacha se soltó el pelo y la larga cascada de cabello ébano cayó sobre sus espaldas, antes de abrir los brazos y arrojarse de cabeza sosteniendo firmemente la hoz con una mano.

Mientras Rei caía y se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad mezclada con humo anaranjado, solo una cosa tenía en mente… salvar a su amado Endymion.

 **Muy buenas mis amigos, este era un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace muuuucho tiempo pero que recién ahora llevo a la luz, la adaptación del videojuego Dante's Inferno y por ende, de la obra escrita por Dante Alighieri, La Divina Comedia. Espero que les guste este fic y que quede bien, solo tengo pensado abarcar la primera parte del libro, la del infierno. Así que prepárense a recorrer los 9 círculos junto con Rei :3**

 **Les comento que Setsuna hace el papel del poeta Virgilio de la obra original, mientras que Endymion, de Beatriz y obviamente, Rei Hino hace de Dante. (Si, otra vez Darien es el damiselo al que hay que ir a rescatar XD)**

 **Sin más me despido hasta la próxima no sin antes decirles que esperen otro nuevo capítulo de De Miel a Hiel, nos vemos!**


	3. Ante-Infierno

**Capítulo 2**

 **Ante-Infierno**

 **(MÚSICA RECOMENDADA PARA LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO: PANTERA-MOUTH FOR WAR)**

Primeramente, Rei intentó sin éxito abrir el portón con sus manos, aquel no se movió ni un milímetro.

\- Oh, Padre del Cielo… si un alma ha de salvarse, que sea la de Endymion – oró la de cabello ébano con los ojos cerrados

Acto seguido, sacó su hoz y clavó la guadaña en medio de ambas mitades de la puerta e hizo fuerza para hundirla y en esta ocasión, aquella se resquebrajó y se abrió sola.

Rei avanzó corriendo hasta llegar al borde de una especie de acantilado, ante sus pupilas amatistas se encontraba un oscuro y enorme barranco del que subía humo el cual era demasiado y no dejaba ver el fondo.

Varios destellos naranja de allí más los muchos cuerpos humanos cayendo entre gritos de desesperación le terminaron de confirmar qué puerta era la que acababa de cruzar.

\- Las almas de los condenados… - murmuró Rei impresionada

A continuación, la muchacha se soltó el pelo y la larga cascada de cabello ébano cayó sobre sus espaldas, antes de abrir los brazos y arrojarse de cabeza sosteniendo firmemente la hoz con una mano.

Mientras Rei caía y se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad mezclada con humo anaranjado, solo una cosa tenía en mente… salvar a su amado Endymion.

En un momento determinado antes de llegar a destino, ella con esfuerzo consiguió gracias a un movimiento con sus piernas cambiar de posición, estaba cayendo panza abajo y ahora lo hacía con aquellas hacia abajo como si estuviera sentada. Luego de un rato, Rei finalmente cayó sobre una plataforma circular de piedra rodeada de cuatro llamaradas dentro de algo que parecían ser lámparas.

La soldado caminó unos pasos adelante y bajó las cortas escalinatas que daban a un patio que se extendía en forma de semicírculo, todo estaba oscuro y lleno de humo al mismo tiempo que de fondo se oían los gritos de las almas condenadas, apenas llegaba y el ambiente ya se había puesto denso, por momentos parecía que a la mujer le costara respirar.

Observó delante suyo y no había ningún camino por el que seguir solo otro profundo barranco, giró su mirada a los laterales y notó que a la derecha de donde había caído, la pared tenía numerosos agujeros y protuberancias.

\- _Por allí podré ir trepando para ver hasta donde llego, realmente no se ve casi nada aquí… -_ pensó para sí la de ojos amatistas con el ceño fruncido

Sin pérdida de tiempo, caminó hacia la misma y ayudándose con sus piernas y brazos, comenzó a trepar y al recorrer unos pocos pasos, contempló que la pared más bien se trataba de algo parecido a una telaraña espesa formada por rocas y detrás de la misma, escuchó claramente más gritos de desespero los cuales eran tapados por los otros que se oían más fuerte. Al mirar mejor, con asombro pudo distinguir numerosas figuras humanas retorciéndose sin parar y forcejeando.

Rei entonces decidió seguir adelante y siguió subiendo hasta donde finalizaba dicho muro, acto seguido se dirigió con dirección a su izquierda hasta llegar a la terminación de ese sector. Entonces descendió hasta encontrar otra continuación de la telaraña rocosa, por ella prosiguió y al llegar al borde, observó que aquella continuaba a través del otro lado de la pared en una curva de 90 grados.

Ella dio una rápida mirada hacia debajo suyo a fin de observar el profundo barranco que se extendía, eso le mostraba que no podía fallar así que afirmándose bien en los agujeros continuó con su camino y después de tomar otra curva en noventa grados, se asomó levemente por otra pequeña caverna al escuchar otro grupo de gritos, lo que vio la impactó… al fondo de la misma miró en la pared a una monstruosa boca que vomitaba cientos de almas las cuales caían en dirección al abismo. Puesto que sobre aquella pequeña plataforma rocosa no había nada, Rei bajó unos pasos y continuó su camino hacia su izquierda.

La Cruzada llegó hasta un pequeño hueco después del cual continuaba la presente red rocosa, pudo darse cuenta que podía sortearlo saltando luego de mirar debajo y no encontrar otra vía por la que proseguir. Entonces valiéndose de la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas dio un salto, gracias a que se agarró firmemente con sus manos consiguió afirmarse en el otro lado y así continuar su camino hasta llegar a la finalización de la red, al mirar abajo, ella distinguió que unos a pocos metros allí se encontraba suelo rocoso. Al descender y llegar hasta ese lugar, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una pequeña plataforma, al frente suyo se encontraba una bajada que conducía a otro sector, a su derecha estaba la pared por la que había llegado y a su izquierda, el barranco con la luz anaranjada de fondo junto con la humareda.

Rei trotó hacia la bajada y de un salto fue a parar a una especie de ensanchamiento del camino de roca, apenas dio un par de pasos adelante y frente a ella apareció la figura de Setsuna que la observaba con seriedad.

\- Descendamos ahora al ciego mundo, deja atrás tu miedo y tu cobardía, a los acantilados del Aqueronte… almas miserables transitan el tormentoso camino hacia el bajel ***** de Caronte – fue lo primero que dijo la Poetisa

\- ¿Me ayudarás, poetisa? – preguntó la soldado con firmeza

\- Yo te llevaré por este lugar eterno donde oirás los gritos y verás las almas atormentadas que se lamentan por su segunda muerte – contestó la figura fantasmal antes de desvanecerse

Sin más, la de largo cabello negro se puso en marcha rápidamente por el presente camino y después de tomar una curva a la derecha, llegó a algo parecido a una plataforma de tamaño grande, una especie de patio rodeado por la pared de roca a la derecha y el precipicio a la izquierda y el frente. Rei se sobresaltó al notar un cuerpo humano en llamas cayendo entre gritos, el cual golpeó sobre uno de los bordes del lugar donde estaba ella antes de seguir cayendo.

La mujer se repuso rápidamente y corrió hacia adelante hasta llegar al borde posterior del patio, no había camino por el cual seguir. Sus pupilas amatistas contemplaron abajo a su derecha, una gigantesca barca oscura que flotaba en algo que se suponía era agua, los bordes de la cubierta estaban llenos de largas espinas que parecían colmillos y parte de la anteriormente mencionada se encontraba cubierta por un techo de igual textura que el resto del barco decorado con algo parecido a huesos. Al costado derecho de la nave llegaba un grupo de largos puentes de madera que se introducían dentro de aquella y que partían del otro lado, de lo que se suponía era el puerto, en la proa había una gigantesca cabeza de color oscuro en cuya nuca ardía una enorme fogata.

Con asombro, Rei contempló cómo la cabeza se giró sola y comenzaba a hablar con una sonora, cavernosa y atronadora voz.

\- Mediante mí el viaje al infortunio, mediante mí el viaje al dolor perpetuo, abandonad toda esperanza aquellos que entréis aquí – decía aquella cabeza cuyos ojos lucían llenos de fuego al igual que el fondo de su boca, la Cruzada pudo distinguir hileras de miles de almas humanas que caminaban con pesadumbre en dirección al barco por los puentes de madera, en medio de la humareda y los gritos de cuerpos cayendo en llamas

No se podía ver nada debajo de la nave y los puentes, solo una triste niebla, mientras tanto incesantes relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Entonces la soldado giró su vista en dirección al frente suyo y vio del otro lado una plataforma rocosa debajo de una gran campana, el espacio hasta el otro lado era demasiado amplio como para saltar así que ella descartó esa opción. A su derecha a unos pocos pasos de donde estaba parada, vio que estaba una palanca y con cuidado caminó hacia aquella y la accionó.

No pasaron ni dos segundos que un puente de piedra salió del borde delantero de donde estaba ella en pie y se extendió hasta el otro lado, haciendo temblar el suelo. Pero ni bien eso aconteció, aparecieron más criaturas de las aladas y las flacas panzonas que cargaron contra Rei. Esta fue rápida de reflejos para sacar su hoz y con certeros tajos de aquel, herir a los que iban por tierra, en un momento consiguió atravesar a uno con la hoja del arma y reventarlo contra el piso, lo mismo hizo con otro antes de decapitarlo, mientras estaba en eso tenía que cuidarse de los ataques de fuego que salían de las colas de los monstruos alados. Pero ella mediante saltos y tajos con la hoz podía encargarse de estos también, aún así continuaban apareciendo más y en el ínterin que esquivaba sus ataques cruzó corriendo el puente hasta llegar del otro lado.

La plataforma se trataba de un camino semicircular que era el borde de un pozo redondo, al fondo se encontraba un piso de roca que evidenciaba fuego saliendo de abajo, en las paredes del pozo habían numerosas jaulas con almas desesperadas que se movían sin parar en el interior.

\- ¿¡A dónde vamos!? – preguntaba la voz de una desesperada mujer

\- ¡No me puedo mover! – gritaba una voz masculina de igual forma

Sin prestarles atención y después de eliminar a los enemigos restantes, Rei contempló del otro lado una columna de piedra o hueso, no lo sabía… pero podía descender por aquella. Así que después de dirigirse hacia la misma y de deslizarse con velocidad por la columna, se dejó caer hasta la plataforma.

Frente a sus ojos, en el centro podía distinguirse una palanca rodeada por una zona circular que se distinguía del resto del piso y que evidentemente podía girar, a unos pocos pasos y de espaldas a Rei había parada una criatura monstruosa mezcla de macho cabrío y humano, su cuerpo era negro y musculoso mientras que la cabeza parecía de hombre pero calva y adornada por unos largos cuernos de carnero, en su espalda cargaba una espada que desenvainó apenas detectó la presencia de la soldado y darse vuelta, pegando un rugido como de fiera.

Rei sin dudarlo, adoptó su posición de guardia mientras sostenía firmemente la hoz con ambas manos, mirando fieramente al monstruo corrió hacia el mismo y atacó con unos cuantos movimientos veloces con su arma consiguiendo herirlo. El enemigo se tambaleó pero bloqueó con la espada el último tajo de la hoz de la soldado antes de contraatacar, la hoja de la espada chocó contra el suelo, dicho ataque fue también evitado por la Cruzada gracias al mango del arma pero igualmente consiguió lanzarla hacia atrás al suelo.

\- _Esta cosa es más dura que los anteriores enemigos contra lo que luché y esa espada es enorme, si me logra dar con ella será muy malo para mí -_ pensaba ella para sí misma mientras el enemigo daba un fuerte pisotón y se preparaba para volver a atacar

La de cabello ébano se puso de pie y volvió a la carga con fuertes ataques descendentes y ascendentes hacia las piernas del demonio que rugía con fiereza, de nuevo esta vez lo hizo tambalear y aquel bloqueó uno de los golpes de Rei para contraatacar. Ella esquivó el espadazo agachándose y contestó de igual manera que antes con golpes circulares, la sangre brotaba de la carne del monstruo pero este continuaba peleando así que la mujer debía cuidarse de aquella enorme espada.

La de ojos púrpuras atacaba con más fuerza y fiereza que antes hasta que consiguió atravesar el abdomen a la bestia con la hoja de la hoz y de otro movimiento, partir su torso en dos mitades.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de contemplar cómo el cuerpo del demonio se desplomaba en el piso ya que de este, surgió otro enemigo igual al de recién acompañado esta vez por dos horribles y esqueléticos monstruos armados también con espadas. Entonces jadeante blandió de nuevo el arma y los atacó sin piedad, con los dos pequeños no tuvo problemas pero el otro, sí le presentó problemas como el anterior y tuvo que batallar un rato antes de poder deshacerse de él.

Rei respirando trabajosamente se quedó en guardia observando a sus alrededores en dirección a las paredes con cadenas y enormes engranajes que evidentemente permitían el movimiento a la plataforma en donde estaba, al transcurrir un rato y no ser atacada, guardó el arma y se dirigió a la palanca del centro.

El mango estaba horizontalmente desplegado por lo que ella dedujo rápidamente que debía girarlo, lo hizo hacia un lado y el piso empezó a descender hasta que chocó contra algo, al no ver ningún lugar por el que poder seguir camino llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que accionar la palanca hacia el lado opuesto para poder subir. Al hacerlo, prestó atención a la derecha de ella algo que no había visto hasta ahora, una puerta grande que presentaba bastantes rajaduras evidenciando que estaba dañada, entonces pensó que podía destruirla y mirar qué era lo que había del otro lado.

Apenas soltó la palanca, esta regresaba a su posición anterior por lo que Rei tuvo que correr al mismo tiempo que la plataforma volvía a descender, igualmente no tuvo problemas en llegar y destruir el portón de unos cuantos tajos antes de que el piso estuviera demasiado bajo. La mujer dio un salto y llegó a un pequeño cuarto con una segunda puerta de piedra, la cual fue abierta de una patada por parte de ella.

La de ojos violetas corrió y llegó hasta un enorme patio con bastantes fogatas en el borde antes del precipicio, ahora podía observar con mayor cercanía la enorme nave que viera antes y abajo a su izquierda, los puentes por los cuales cruzaban los condenados, ahora se oían más fuerte los gritos desesperados de las almas desdichadas cayendo.

Frente a los ojos de Rei volvió a aparecer Setsuna la cual le habló de nuevo.

\- Todas las almas de cualquier patria que perecen, se reúnen aquí como una sola… el escabroso paso de Caronte espera a aquellos no temerosos del Señor – le informó la figura fantasmal

\- ¿¡Pero quienes son estos tan afligidos por el dolor!? – preguntó Rei visiblemente perturbada

\- Así son las apenadas almas que vivieron sin gloria y sin infamia, el Cielo los repudia y el profundo infierno no los acoge para que los malvados no los glorifiquen – fue la contestación de Setsuna

\- ¿De dónde surge ese amargo lamento? – continuó preguntando la Cruzada

\- Con pasión y justicia les desdeñan, de ellos no hablemos… recuerda sostener la santa cruz que Endymion te dio al hacer sus votos, hacia adelante tal como lo hiciste antes, ahora pasa – dijo la poetisa indicándole que siguiera adelante antes de volver a desvanecerse

Rei miró hacia su derecha y observó una gran pared con un dibujo esculpido en la misma, este mostraba un grupo de gente con expresiones de horror y desesperación en los rostros, acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda y ante sus bellos ojos se desplegaba un camino que doblaba a la derecha hasta llegar a algo que parecía ser la torre de un castillo. A diestra se encontraba el barranco y a siniestra un grupo de montes que le deban al sitio un aire aún más perturbador; pero ese era el único camino viable así que por ende, ella debió avanzar por allí con sus sentidos en alerta.

Así que se puso en marcha con la hoz preparada y su presentimiento fue correcto, desde adelante y atrás de ella surgió del piso un grupo de enemigos, los mismos flacos raquíticos y con espadas que habían aparecido antes. De modo que Rei con hábiles movimientos con el arma se defendió y los fue eliminando, mientras estaba en eso hizo aparición otro grandote musculoso mezcla de macho cabrío y humano acompañado de dos monstruos voladores. Enseguida recordó lo último que le había dicho Setsuna, sacó la cruz y la extendió hacia aquellos atacantes, el objeto comenzó a brillar y de este salieron tres hileras de rayos luminosos en forma de crucifijo los cuales lastimaban a los adversarios, repitió el procedimiento una y otra vez para obtener el mismo resultado.

Eso le permitió acabar con los que quedaban del primero grupo y los dos que volaban, con el restante acabó luego de batallar con la hoz y cuidarse de la espada y embestidas de aquel.

Al corroborar que no salían más enemigos, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre, se trataba de una puerta de pierda similar a la que usó para llegar al lugar rato antes. A unos pocos pasos de aquella, se hallaba tirada una silueta humana tan pero tan demacrada, que era imposible identificar quien era.

\- ¿Qué he de hacer con este falso Mesías?... Mesías perdóname… no hallo ninguna culpa en este hombre… - balbuceaba aquel hombre mientras se tomaba la cabeza con angustia y desesperación mientras Rei se le quedaba viendo con asombro

\- ¿Pero quién es este? – se preguntó la mujer en voz alta, enseguida la voz de Setsuna resonó en su cabeza

\- _Se trata de Poncio Pilato, su cobardía contribuyó al sufrimiento de uno por los pecados de muchos, y ahora carga el peso de la culpa de todos aquí –_ informó la voz de la poetisa – _Escucha,_ _nos encontramos ahora en el Ante-Infierno… tal como te dije antes, en este espacio penan las almas que vivieron sin cometer méritos ni infamias. Los inútiles, los indecisos, aquellos que a su paso por el mundo no dejaron huella están condenados a correr sin reposo, desnudos y perseguidos por avispas que los pican por todo el cuerpo, con gusanos y otros insectos bebiendo sangre y lágrimas. Esto representa la repugnancia del pecado y la picadura de su conciencia, ahora estamos en las Orillas del Aqueronte y donde debes ir ahora mismo es al río homónimo–_ prosiguió con la explicación

Sin responder nada, la Cruzada puso su atención a la puerta enfrente suyo y la abrió de una patada y luego de cruzarla, fue a dar a un gran cuarto circular en penumbra con algunas cruces invertidas hechas de fuego, en las paredes. Rei dio unos pocos pasos y uno de los dibujos del mástil horizontal de la Cruz de su pecho volvía a cobrar movimiento y a la mente de ella volvía un recuerdo que ya había estado antes, se trataba de cuando ella y Endymion estaban de rodillas desnudos en la cama y la mujer prometía renunciar a los placeres de la carne hasta regresar de la Cruzada.

El recuerdo terminó y de uno de los costados apareció la misma silueta oscura que se había llevado al alma de Endymion y a su lado, el recién mencionado con una expresión triste en su rostro. La sombra se reía perversamente y Rei la miraba con fiereza, ahora podía distinguir algo mejor un poco de sus rasgos, poseía pupilas rosadas y lo que parecía el peinado, tenía forma de odango y largas coletas que le caían a los costados.

\- Deberías haberle sido fiel a este apuesto bomboncito, pero en vez de eso la recompensa es para mí… - decía con evidente tono de ironía y burla la sombra mientras acariciaba la cara de quien fuera el prometido de Rei

\- ¡Libéralo, es inocente! – exigió indignada la recién mencionada

\- No por mucho tiempo… - dijo la sombra con desdén paseándose detrás de él, de un lado a otro

\- Ahora soy suyo… - afirmó Endymion con pesadumbre y pena en la mirada

\- Tu eres la única culpable, santa guerrera, no te mereces un caballero tan fiel y devoto… - continuaba hablando la silueta en el ínterin que rodeaba el torso de él con un brazo

Apenas acabó de hablar empezó reírse sonoramente y con una enorme velocidad, arrastró a su prisionero hacia atrás, a donde estaba el enorme barco que podía verse desde el interior de la torre hasta desparecer rápidamente ambos detrás de aquel.

Llena de rabia, la soldado observó su entorno, a su derecha estaba la enorme abertura en la pared por la que habían desaparecido recién las dos ánimas, a su izquierda el muro estaba sano y tenía dibujos de figuras humanas en pena, frente ella una puerta de rejas cerrada con las dos cruces antes mencionadas a los costados.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar porque más enemigos aparecían del suelo dispuestos a atacarla, conformado por los mismos tipos que los que la habían atacado en el camino antes de encontrar al alma de Poncio Pilatos

Valiéndose de la hoz y el crucifijo consiguió acabar con ellos pero un segundo grupo idéntico apareció, Rei con esfuerzo también los repelió no sin recibir unas pocas heridas y también debió encargarse de un tercer macho cabrío humanoide que apareció al mismo tiempo que combatía a los anteriores.

Jadeante se limpiaba ella el sudor mezclado con sangre de la frente y escuchaba la voz retumbante de la cabeza en la proa del barco.

\- ¡Ay de vosotras almas malvadas! ¡No esperéis contemplar jamás el paraíso!.

La enorme reja de la entrada se abrió y la de pupilas amatistas corrió sin pérdida de tiempo, luego de cruzarla fue a dar a una especie de terraza circular en cuyo centro se encontraba una estatua grande de un hombre arrodillado con la cabeza pegada al suelo, de la espalda salía un lámpara que ardía con fuego y de la gruesa barra de hierro de este con forma de aro, salía un larga cadena que llegaba hasta uno de los bordes del barco.

La mujer vio eso y se dio cuenta rápido que si avanzaba colgándose por allí, podía llegar a la nave ya que la precisaba para continuar su camino hacia donde debía ir. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, la soldado pegó un salto y se colgó de la cadena para acto seguido, avanzar lo más rápido que le permitieron sus brazos.

Cuando llevaba 3/4 de trayecto realizado, la cabeza en la proa se giró hacia Rei y le habló amenazante.

\- Eh, tú. Aléjate ahora mismo de los muertos.

\- ¿Dónde está Endymion? – preguntó ella sin intimidarse yendo directamente al grano y sin responderle directamente

\- El hizo un pacto muy insensato – exclamó la cabeza

\- ¡Llévame junto a él! Mi vida, mi alma, para que él vuelva – exigió inmediatamente Rei con autoridad

\- ¡Estúpida! Todo ya es nuestro, todo – respondía el barquero en alta voz, negándose a acceder a aquel pedido

Lo que Rei no notó, era que mientras hablaba con el barquero un cuatro macho cabrío humanoide caminaba por la zona en donde había estado recién ella, el enemigo se acercó a la cadena que sostenía a la soldado y de un tajo con la espada la cortó.

Inmediatamente la Cruzada junto con la cadena empezaron a caer, ella procuró no soltarse hasta que chocó con la parte inferior de la proa, algo aturdida pero con desesperación procuró aferrarse a aquella superficie rugosa. Por suerte para ella estaba hecha de la misma constitución que usara antes para trepar y moverse por las paredes

\- ¡Y ahora, partimos! – exclamaba la cabeza en la proa del barco al mismo tiempo que Rei se recobraba y empezaba a movilizarse por el único camino que podía usar para avanzar

Luego de recorrer un par de metros hacia su derecha, dobló con cuidado por una curva en 90° grados que la depositó en la parte inferior del costado de babor por donde continuaba la superficie rugosa que le permitía no caer, observó con suma atención los alrededores de donde se encontraba en la pared.

Con esfuerzo debido a la casi nula luz allí, cerca encima de ella divisó una abertura que se suponía que conducía al interior así que decidió hacer la prueba y dirigirse hacia allí en el ínterin que las desdichadas almas atrapadas detrás de la red rocosa suplicaban en vano por ayuda.

La mujer trepó de prisa y se metió por aquel hueco y fue a dar a una enorme habitación de madera en penumbras solo alumbrada por algunas antorchas. En una de las paredes a los costados se encontraban ventanas con barrotes que daban al exterior y al fondo del lado opuesto a la zona por la que ella había ingresado, estaban unas escaleras que iban a dar a un cuarto más pequeño en la parte superior.

\- Te transportaré al fuego, el frío, la oscuridad eterna e imperecedera – se oía decir a la voz de la cabeza incrustada en la proa, lo que Rei no sabía era si le hablaba a ella específicamente o a todos en general

No se detuvo a pensar así que a paso ligero recorrió la habitación y subió enseguida los escalones con sus sentidos en alerta, prestó atención que detrás de los mismos había unos barrotes, detrás de estos podía verse otra zona con numerosas jaulas conteniendo personas dentro que forcejaban sin parar, aunque fuera inútil para ellos

\- ¡Dioses del inframundo, busco a Eurídice!... Miré hacia ella, me advirtieron que no ¡Estúpido de mí!... Mi canto no ha podido salvarte… una picadura de serpiente te alejó de mí, mi amor… continúa en silencio, esposa mía. Ya casi hemos llegado… ¡Devuélvele la vida o mátanos a los dos!... pronunció su último adiós y entonces desapareció… cuando haya cumplido su ciclo vital, volverá a ser tuya por derecho… el amor, es un dios poderoso para los que moran en la superficie… solo quería asegurarme de que venía atrás de mi… cantaré tu crueldad hasta los cuatro vientos… mis canciones amansan a los mortales y a las fieras salvajes… - se escuchaba hablar con desespero y en medio de sollozos desgarradores a la voz de un hombre al mismo tiempo que la soldado hacía lo anterior mencionado

Al llegar, ni bien puso sus pies en el presente sector, en la parte inferior del mástil vertical de la cruz de tela un dibujo comenzó a cobrar movimiento y otro recuerdo vino a su mente. Al igual que en el otro que ya había tenido, ella junto a los demás soldados se encontraban reunidos delante de la entrada a la enorme iglesia al mismo tiempo que el sacerdote católico pronunciaba su discurso…

 _\- … ¡Vuestro inmaculado Padre_ _os absuelve así de todos vuestros pecados! – concluía así la autoridad religiosa con lo que estaba hablando sobre el premio por marchar a la presente Cruzada hacia Israel_

 _\- ¿Es cierto que puede absolver nuestros pecados sin confesión? – preguntaba intrigada una mujer soldado de cabello rojo, cerca de Rei_

 _\- ¿Mentiría un obispo, Erza? – dijo ésta dando a entender que la respuesta a dicha pregunta era negativa, ni bien dijo esto dentro de su mente resonó el pedido que le hiciera su amado que esperaba por ella en Florencia_

 _\- Prométeme que protegerás a Zafiro – se escuchaba la voz de Endymion resonando con eco al final_

 _Ella al igual que todos los Cruzados, clavaron la espada en tierra y se arrodillaron en señal de reverencia a la autoridad religiosa._

 _\- Protegeré a tu hermano como si fuera el mío – prometió con firmeza la de ojos amatistas en respuesta a la voz de Endymion_

La visión terminaba y ella volvía en sí para examinar el aspecto del cuarto en donde estaba, las paredes estaban hechas de madera y poseían dibujos irregulares, frente a ella a ambos costados podían verse dos escaleras verticales que subían y a los pies de una de ellas, se encontraba acurrucada llorando la silueta humana que se había lamentado recién… su aspecto era parecido al de Poncio Pilatos, de tan demacrada no podía reconocerse quién era.

\- Me pregunto quién será – dijo intrigada la de pelo negro refiriéndose a él

 _\- Es Orfeo, poeta y músico griego que perdió a su mujer cuando trataba de rescatarla del averno. Fue acusado de intentar impedir la realización de los designios divinos –_ respondió la voz de Setsuna dentro de la mente de Rei

Esta última subió a paso ligero hasta llegar al lado superior, que era la propia cubierta de la nave hecha de madera y unida con enormes huesos, un grupo la cruzaba a lo largo y llegaba hasta la nuca de la cabeza en la proa, eso parecía ser la columna vertebral de la cual partían las costillas que la recorrían a lo ancho.

Ni bien puso sus pies en la cubierta, los lados de una enorme puerta que ella ya había visto mientras subía, se cerraron rápidamente tapando el hueco por donde llegó.

\- ¡Has eludido a Dios, ahora paga el precio infinito!- exclama aquella cabeza en clara referencia a la soldado al mismo tiempo que un grupo de enemigos surgían del suelo

\- ¡Esta debe de ser la siguiente zona, el río Aqueronte! – concluía en voz alta la de ojos violetas preparándose para luchar

\- _Exacto, es la segunda zona del Ante-Infierno, es el primero de tres ríos o lagunas infernales, es un río muy grande y ancho que rodea el vestíbulo del infierno, en el otro lado del Aqueronte se encuentra el primer círculo infernal, Limbo y la corte del rey Minos, esas son tu siguiente parada; este barco antropomorfo que habla es Caronte… el encargado de transportar las almas de los condenados a través del río, solo a través de él podrás cruzarlo –_ afirmaba la voz de la poetisa con tanta claridad, que hacía parecer que ella en persona se encontraba allí mismo de cuerpo presente _– Ten cuidado, Caronte carece de cualquier miembro real exceptuando la cabeza, pero es capaz de invocar varios demonios._

\- Eso estoy viendo… - comentó la de pupilas amatistas con mirada recia

Rei sacó el crucifijo y lo extendió hacia los enemigos varias veces a fin de disparar numerosas ráfagas de rayos luminosos. Los dos machos cabríos humanoides y los monstruos más chicos fueron exitosamente repelidos gracias a aquella, con su hoz debió luchar contra otro de los anteriormente mencionados y tres enemigos voladores que disparaban fuego de sus colas, ya que habían conseguido acercarse bastante y ella esquivaba sin cesar los ataques.

La de cabello negro tuvo que tomar distancia de los negros musculosos con la intención de encargarse de los voladores con la cruz, una vez que lo hizo continuó luchado contra los otros dos, ya que recientemente había aparecido otro. A uno lo atravesó con la hoja del arma a la altura del torso y al extender hacia él el crucifijo, lo quemó con la luz que emanaba y al segundo, se le subió en la espalda y clavando ambas rodillas allí sostuvo firmemente el mango de la hoz para decapitar desde atrás a la bestia, con la hoja. Aquella forcejeaba con ambas manos sobre la misma para evitarlo pero luego de unos momentos de lucha, la resistencia fue vencida, la hoja atravesó su cuello como una guillotina y la cabeza del monstruo rodó por el suelo.

Rei se quedó unos momentos en posición de guardia con las piernas flexionadas y el arma preparada cuando a la derecha de ella, escuchó un sonido que parecía ser el de algo muy grande trepando por uno de los lados de la nave… tal y como parecía ser, de estribor surgió una especie de minotauro gigante montado por un demonio, la enorme bestia rompía sin problemas las largas hileras de pinchos del borde al apoyar las manos y rodillas a fin de subirse... y no salía herido.

Una vez que estuvo arriba, el gran bicho pegó un fuerte rugido mientras más enemigos salían del suelo, de modo que blandiendo su hoz ella comenzó a combatirlos. Los pequeños no suponían una amenaza, el problema era el grandote que con sus fuertes golpes hacían temblar el suelo y conseguían hacerla caer. Pero la mujer se levantaba rápidamente, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado ya que si aquellos enormes puños lograban caer sobre ella, solo quedaría una papilla de carne y sangre… así que al mismo tiempo que se cuidaba de los demás adversarios, con la hoz apuntaba a las piernas del minotauro.

Cada vez que veía que la bestia iba a pegar un golpe buscando aplastarla, ella se alejaba rápido para evitar quedar a su alcance, de este modo el suelo temblaba, ella se caía y volvía a levantarse con velocidad para volver a la carga, repitió dicho procedimiento hasta que pudo dejar al bicho mareado.

 _\- Me pregunto si podré montarlo yo…-_ pensaba para sí Rei

Sin pérdida de tiempo, esta hizo estirarse el mango del arma hasta clavar la hoja en uno de los peludos hombros del monstruo para acto seguido retraer aquel y apoyar sus piernas en el brazo, luego sin soltarle el hombro volvió a dejarse caer a fin de esquivar un fuerte manotazo de la bestia, volviendo a retraer el mango para en esta ocasión, agarrarse de uno de los cuernos de la cabeza mientras quitaba la hoja de los músculos. Al agitar bruscamente la cabeza intentando deshacerse de ella, consiguió lanzar a Rei hacia arriba hecho que fue aprovechado por ésta, para atacar desde el aire al que montaba el minotauro y atravesarlo antes de caer sobre el sitio donde estaba aquel hasta recién, ayudándose con la hoz.

Rei enterró enseguida la hoja de aquella en la frente del monstruo y a partir de ese instante, este comenzó a aplastar a los demonios que seguían apareciendo en la cubierta, entonces ella dedujo que estas bestias obedecían ciegamente la voluntad de quien lo montaba.

\- Almas abominables, os espera la eternidad, ¡Preparaos para los juicios de los círculos del infierno! – vociferaba Caronte al mismo tiempo que el minotauro vomitaba fuego de la boca y rostizaba a los enemigos, para sorpresa de Rei

\- _La criatura en la que te encuentras montada ahora, es una bestia asteriana, son enormes monstruos de carga en el infierno y usados normalmente por los domadores de bestias, son lentas y pesadas pero poseen una fuerza masiva capaz de destruir hordas de secuaces en cuestión de segundos, aparte de la fuerza bruta poseen la capacidad de respirar fuego, obedecen ciegamente la voluntad de cualquiera que los monte ya que no tienen voluntad propia, podrás utilizarlos cuando se presente la ocasión para mover objetos enormes y romper cualquier cosa que se interponga en el camino, úsala ahora para deshacerte de la cabeza de Caronte –_ explicó la voz de Setsuna

Al mismo tiempo que Rei la escuchaba, el monstruo acabó de destrozar a los enemigos que quedaban y la anterior mencionada observó en dirección al sector indicado y gritó a viva voz a la bestia al mismo tiempo que enterraba más la hoja filosa en la cabeza de esta.

\- ¡Dirígete a la proa y desprende la cabeza, ahora!.

El minotauro obedeció mientras la mujer observaba el cielo ennegrecido de nubes relampagueantes y la espesa niebla debajo que dejaba ver algo del agua del río, al llegar, la bestia tomó con ambas manos el cráneo y comenzó a tirar hacia atrás con fuerza, Caronte se quejaba de dolor inclusive cuando aquella consiguió desprender la cabeza y arrastrarla a la cubierta.

Una vez que la tuvo enfrente, descargó un fuerte puñetazo sobre la frente y luego la tomó de ambos ojos vacíos llenos de fuego, levantó la cabeza y la lanzó lejos, Rei quiso saber hasta dónde pero la niebla no lo permitía.

De golpe, frente a la vista de la soldado aparecieron dos enormes columnas de piedra de superficie irregular dando a entender que podían treparse. Ambas estaban muy juntas e impedían el paso del barco el cual se detuvo al chocar con estas.

 _\- Hemos llegado a destino, más adelante están el Limbo y la ciudad de la aflicción que es el dominio del rey Minos, ahora llegar hasta allí es tu siguiente objetivo –_ le señaló la voz de la poetisa a la soldado

\- ¡Rápido, trépate por una de esas columnas! – ordenó a los gritos esta a la bestia

Aquella obedeció saltando de la proa hacia la de la derecha y empezó a ascender, la de ojos amatistas sintió que ambas columnas temblaban y cuando volteó la mirada hacia abajo, se alarmó al notar que las dos comenzaban a derrumbarse. Eso le mostraba que no tenía tiempo y debía apurarse si no quería caer.

\- ¡Date prisa! – gritó ella al monstruo

Este aceleró el paso y fue saltando alternadamente entre una y otra a fin de abrirse paso con mayor velocidad en el ínterin que justo detrás, enormes trozos de roca caían. Al llegar al extremo superior de una de ellas, el minotauro se aferró al borde con esfuerzo y luchaba por subir pero no podía debido a su gran peso, lo cual fue aprovechado por Rei para salir de la montura, quitar la hoz de la cabeza del animal y de un salto, llegar hasta arriba y dar a una especie de puente al mismo tiempo que la bestia se precipitaba al abismo junto con los trozos de columna.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para pensar, puesto que el sitio a donde había ido a parar temblaba, entonces corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas en el ínterin que el camino detrás suyo se venía abajo. Ante su vista se desplegaba algo que parecía ser una enorme torre de un castillo, la niebla se había disipado y podía ver mejor ahora, solo la densa cubierta de nubes se apreciaba mucho más cerca.

Pero su carrera fue detenida cuando un trozo de puente delante de ella se derrumbó y entonces, con desesperación vio que la superficie en la que estaba parada se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y se inclinaba hacia adelante, indicando que iba a venirse abajo también.

Rei debía hacer algo rápido o ese sería el fin del camino para ella…

 ***Bajel: Barco**

 **Si, se que no tengo vergüenza para aparecer actualizando esta historia después de… ¡1 año! ¡A la mierda, sí que batí el récord de hiatus acá!. Espero que los amigos Abel Gregov, Kryzay y los demás que estaban leyendo este fanfic aún lo sigan si no pues, que se le va a hacer.**

 **Lo que pasa es que tenía pensado seguir con esta después de terminar De Miel a Hiel pero, la historia recién mencionada será larga, bueno de hecho ya se alargó ya llevo 30 chaps pero lo que no se, es cuánto más me tomará llegar al final de la historia. Así que he decidido desempolvar esta y continuarla ahora (vaya que sí estaba llena de polvo, cof cof), voy a ir tratando de organizarme e ir alternando las publicaciones de este fic y del otro así que prefiero no prometer plazos ciertos, ya que mi prioridad sigue siendo acabar primero la otra historia para después dedicarme de lleno a El Infierno de Rei.**

 **Recién Rei está librando las primeras batallas aquí y ya está en una situación complicada, cabe recalcar que cada círculo que ella vaya descendiendo se pondrá más y más complicado. Con seguridad veremos a algunos personajes de otras series ajenas a Sailor Moon en los niveles inferiores, que esperan por la bella Mars y no precisamente para tomar el té, ya vimos un pequeño cameo en este capítulo.**

 **Gracias a quienes aún vayan a leer esta entrega y ya venían siguiendo esta historia, muy pronto les traeré más De Miel a Hiel, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones y comentarios abajo, eso significa mucho para mí.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima y… ¡Hasta la vista!.**


End file.
